This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The mobile Internet and hardware techniques of various smart terminal devices, e.g., mobile phones, tablets, and the like are evolving rapidly. Smart terminal devices are equipped with higher-performance hardware and are capable of running more and more diversified application programs.
In conventional art, professional applications are generally adopted to check and manage software and hardware in smart terminal devices and mainly provide functions of examination, monitoring, optimization of the devices, virus prevention, security scan, and so on. The professional applications provide helpful assistance to users in the management of smart terminal devices.